Juste Harry
by DarkMimi
Summary: -Update: Chapitre 9- Slash (gentil) DragoxHarry- Harry déprime et prend une décision qui va changer bien des choses. Pov alternatifs d'Harry et Drago.
1. Chapitre 1: POV Harry 1

Source : Harry Potter

Genre : Yaoi, ça c'est sur autrement p'être un léger OOC , enfin bref, verrez bien ^-^ 

Paring :  Drago + Harry ^________________________^

Disclamer : Et non, les perso d'Harry Potter ne sont pas à moi mais à JKR. Dommage, j'aurais bien gardé Drago pour moa !

Commentaires : Ma première fic que Harry Potter, ça faisait un bout de temps que je voulais m'y mettre, j'espère que ça va vous plaire !

Chapitre 1 : Pov de Harry

Le train avance plus vite que d'habitude, je n'ai même pas le temps de regarder le paysage à mon aise, les arbres, les champs ne sont plus que des formes filantes. Je n'écoute même pas Ron, ce qu'il dit ne m'intéresse pas, je l'avoue. Je ne me sens pas bien. J'ai l'impression d'avoir quitté mon corps, dès fois j'aimerais vraiment le faire, quitter mon corps, ce corps maudit portant la marque de 'celui qui a survécu' je ne supporte plus cette situation. Je ne demande pas grand chose, juste que l'on m'aime pour ce que je suis, et non pour ce que je représente. Ce que je peux détester Harry Potter Le Survivant. J'aurais souhaité être tout simplement Harry, juste Harry…

-« Harry ! Tu m'écoutes ou pas ?? »

Qu'est-ce qu'il me veut ? N'a t-il pas comprit que j'ai besoin d'être seul ? Il n'a qu'à aller avec Hermione, mais qu'il me laisse tranquille !

-« Non je ne t'écoute pas et si tu pouvais te taire ce serait bien, j'en ai marre de t'entendre. »

Mon dieu, qu'est-ce qui me prend de lui parler d'une voie aussi froide ? C'est de sa faute aussi, il n'a qu'à se taire de temps en temps, il ne sait jamais s'arrêter…

-« H-Hein ? »

Il est bête ou il en fait exprès ? j'ai une furieuse envie de l'envoyer paître mais je me retient, je n'ai pas le droit de m'énerver sur mon meilleur ami sous prétexte que je déprime un peu.

-« Excuse moi Ron, je ne me sens pas très bien, je vais faire un tour »

Oui, je sais, je fuis. Après tout peu être que c'est ce que je suis réellement ? Un lâche…je n'ai pas pu sauver Cédric des main de Voldemort, il a été tué sous mes yeux…je suis un lâche ? Non, taisez vous, je ne veux pas savoir, j'ai besoin de prendre l'air il faut que je sorte. Je laisse Ron dans la cabine tout seul, je me demande ou est Hermione…pff quelle importance ? Je marche dans les couloirs du train, je ne sait pas ou je vais, tout le monde me lance des 'bonjour Harry' 'comment ça va Harry ?' 'Hé ! Harry ! La forme ?' je ne supporte pas cette Hypocrisie, en fin de compte il attendent tous une seule chose de moi : que je tue Voldemort et si je dois mourir pour le faire, cela ne les dérange en aucun cas. Je sis sur qu'il n'hésiteraient pas à me sacrifier pour les sauver. Ils sont égoïstes, tous ! il n'on qu'à le combattre eux même, pourquoi devrais-je être le seul à combattre ? Ca ne me va pas de broyer du noir, il faut que je me calme ou je vais vraiment piquer une dépression.

-« Tient tient tient, Potter ! Que me vaut le malheur de te voir ? »

Drago…Drago Malfoy, lui au moins il ne fait pas semblant de m'apprécier, je lui en suis reconnaissant. 

-« Alors Potter, on a perdu sa langue ? »

Lui, il a la langue bien pendue, lui aussi il ferait mieux de se taire parfois, même si je lui suis reconnaissant de me détester, ce la ne m'empêche pas de le détester moi aussi.

-« Qu'est-ce que ça peut de faire ? t'as rien de plus intéressant à faire Malfoy ? laisses moi tranquille tu veux bien ? »

Il a l'air choqué … pourquoi ? à cause de ma voie calme et neutre ? il faudra qu'il s'y habitue, j'en ai marre d'être Harry Potter le magnifique comme i se plait de me nommer, maintenant je serais Harry, rien qu'Harry.

A suivre…..

Mimi : oui, je sais, y'a rien pour l'instant, mais patience, le couple va se former au fur et à mesure.

Drago : T_T t'as fait quoi à Mon Harry mamour ?

Mimi : niarck niarck niarck tu verras bien ^_^


	2. Chapitre 2: POV Drago 1

**Source : **Harry Potter

**Genre :** Yaoi, ça c'est sur autrement p'être un léger OOC , enfin bref, verrez bien ^-^ 

**Paring :**  Drago + Harry ^________________________^

**Disclamer :** Et non, les perso d'Harry Potter ne sont pas à moi mais à JKR. Dommage, j'aurais bien gardé Drago pour moa !

**Commentaires :** Au fait, je voulais juste vous dire que je compte faire beaucoup de chapitre et que la relation drago/harry va avancer plutôt très lentement….Sinon je ne sais absolument pas combien de temps je vais mettre à faire cette fic , ça va dépendre de mon temps de libre. Bisous à tous et à toutes.

**Réponse aux reviews : Cora :** ^_^ contente de voir que tu es toujours là pour m'encourager, merci !! **Mae :**Moi aussi j'aime bien voir Harry déprimer (moi ? sadique ??) et Drago…JE L'AIME !! lol **Molianne :** J'espère que ce chapitre te plaira aussi ! dit moi ce que tu en penses. **Jedy Cathy :** Merciiiii ^______^ **Lunard 666:** Et oui, j'ai mis du temps à la pondre cette fic mais j'ai enfin fini par le faire ! Merci , tu me donnes du courage ! gros bisous !! ^^ **Majandra :** Oué ! Harry va casser la baraque, tu vas voir hihihihihi **Chen :** Viii Drago/Harry est le meilleur couple ! je les adore ensemble !! **M.A.T :** Moi ? méchante avec Harry ? Meuuuuh nan ! (niarck niarck)  **Crystale_arra :** Merci beaucoup ! ça me fait plaisir ! **Manu :** Oui, je sais , c'est court mais c'est aussi bien non ? comme ça, ça vous laisse sur votre faim ^_^ **Raph :** Alors pour le coup du Malfoy sans e c'est parce que avec un e c'est moins joli, et puis y'a pas besoin du e. En plus à l'anglaise y'a pas de e…bon, ok, à l'anglaise c'est Draco mais tu vois, j'ai fait un p'tit mélange anglais/français (comment ça je suis pas convaincante ??) Merci pour les encouragements, j'espère que la suite va te plaire autant que le chap 1 ^^  **Abusses5 :** et voili ! la suite servie sur un plateau d'argent ^^ **Nicolina : **Arrête, tu vas me faire rougir #^_^# !!! Merci beaucoup !

Chapitre 2 : POV Drago

Pfff…J'y crois pas, c'est fou ce que Goyle et Crable peuvent être bêtes parfois…souvent…trop souvent. Mais qu'est-ce que moi, le grand Drago Malfoy, je fais avec ces deux imbéciles qui ne savent que glousser, me suivre comme des chiens et taper sur les autres ?…et manger aussi, oh que oui, ça, il savent très bien le faire…Mais bon, je serais de mauvaise foi si je disais que je ne les apprécie pas, c'est vrai, même si ils sont loin d'être parfait, ce sont quand même mes amis…amis…je pense que ce sont mes amis,  à vrai dire, je n'ai pas vraiment d'élément de comparaison, je n'ai jamais eu de vrai amis avant . J'ai eu des admiratrices, des tas de petites amies mais pas d'amis/amies…pourtant je ne comprend pas, je suis beau, intelligent, drôle parfois…bon, ok, je suis aussi sadique, méchant avec ceux que j'aime pas (les Griffondor à tout hasard), et peu être aussi un tout petit peu narcissique mais bon…je n'ai pas que des mauvais côtés il ne faut pas exagérer.

-« DRAGYYYYYYYYYYY !!! »

…Attention le fléau Parkison va frapper dans 5…4…3…2…1…

-« TU M'AS MANQUE DRAGY !! ET TOOIIIIII ???? »

Elle va se vexer si je lui répond : « non, pas une seule seconde » ? Je suppose que oui…

-« Tu vas bien Pansy ? »

Vive l'hypocrisie…non, encore une fois, j'exagère, je l'aime bien elle aussi mais elle est un peu trop…comment dire ?…Collante ? Gluante ? Enervante ? Exaspérante ?…Et puis surtout elle a une force de cheval !!

-« Viiiiiiiiiiiiii je vais très bien, c'est gentil de t'inquiéter pour moiiiiii !!!! »

-« Pansy…. »

-« Ouiiiiii ? »

-« Tu me serres trop fort, tu m'étouffe… »

-« OOOOOHH !! JE SUIS DEEESOLEE DRAGGY !!!!!!! »

Mes pauvres oreilles…Et voilà, c'est repartit, un flot de paroles dénuées de sens doublé de gloussements aigus emplissent le compartiment du train, à ce rythme, je vais pas tenir 3 minutes, il faut que je sorte.

-« Je vais au toilettes, je reviens »

Ca marche à tout les coups. Je sort d'un geste lent, je ne veux pas qu'il croient que je les évite, même si c'est le cas, après avoir fermé la porte, j'entend un vague 'reviens viiiite' qui me donne la chair de poule. Brr, il fallait VRAIMENT que je sorte. J'aime bien que l'on m'admire, et puis après tout, c'est normal que l'on m'admire,  je suis un Malfoy tout de même, mais bon, l'admiration à ces limites…Alors que je marche tranquillement dans les couloirs, j'aperçois notre star internationale : Harry Potter en personne. Quelle chance…Apparemment il ne m'a pas encore vu, il a l'air plongé dans ses pensés, la tentation est trop forte, je peux pas m'empêcher de lui balancer une pique.

-« Tient tient tient, Potter ! Que me vaut le malheur de te voir ? »

Il lève la tête et me fixe de son regard étrangement vide, qu'est-ce qu'i lui prend ? Il pourrait au moins me répondre, je ne supporte pas que l'on m'ignore !!

-« Alors Potter, on a perdu sa langue ? »

-« Qu'est-ce que ça peut de faire ? t'as rien de plus intéressant à faire Malfoy ? laisses moi tranquille tu veux bien ? »

…Pardon ? Il sait à qui il parle là ? Non mais pour qui il se prend celui là ! Et puis c'est quoi cette voie calme ? Je ne perçois même pas une petite once de colère ou de peur ! ce n'est pas normal ! il y a quelque chose qui ne va pas ! Il n'a pas le droit d'être aussi indifférent en ma présence ! Je suis Drago Malfoy merde !!! Potter de malheur, je le hais !

A suivre….

Harry : C'est court…

Mimi: Je sais.

Harry : C'est trop court….

Mimi: Je sais.

Harry : C'est beaucoup trop court.

Mimi OH MAIS CA VA J'AI COMPRIS TU VAS TE TAIRE MAINTENANT OU ALORS DANS LE PROCHAIN CHAPITRE JE TE FAIS PASSER DANS LA SALLE DE TORTURE ET TU VERRAS COMME IL SERA LONG CE CHAPITRE !!!!

Harry : …………Toi, tu es en manque de Nutella…Zen, Reeeelax !

Mimi : Sniiiiiiif T________________T


	3. Chapitre 3: POV Harry 2

Source : Harry Potter

Genre : Yaoi, ça c'est sur autrement p'être un léger OOC , enfin bref, verrez bien ^-^ 

Paring :  Drago + Harry ^________________________^ mais plus tard

Disclamer : Et non, les perso d'Harry Potter ne sont pas à moi mais à JKR. Dommage, j'aurais bien gardé Drago pour moa !

Commentaires : et hop, le chapitre trois, désolée, il a mit un peu plus de temps à venir mais c'est parce que je suis tombée malade T_T.

Réponses aux reviews : **Mae :** Moi aussi j'adore quand Drago est comme ça, je vais essayer de le laisser comme ça pendant toute la fic mais ça paraît pas mais c'est quand même assez dur ^_^ **Molianne :** Merci beaucoup, je suis contente !! J'espère que ce chapitre te plaire lui aussi ! **M.A.T :** lol, bah vi, moi aussi je me dit que les chapitres courts c'est mieux dans certains cas (surtout quand on est en manque d'inspiration !! lol x2 ) **Chen :** Bah en fait, je sais pas trop, je pense que je vais les mettre ensemble plutôt vers la fin, mais c'est pas encore sur, vers le milieu peut être ? lol, tu verras bien (comment ça je suis chiante ??? ^^) **Micloun :** Moi ? un sens de l'humour ? bizarre, mes copains et copines sont plutôt de l'avis contraire ! lol, en tout cas je te garantit pas de mettre de l'humour dans tous les chapitres parce que c'est pas évident mais en tout cas, merci pour tout tes compliments ^_^ Oui, j'ai écrit plein d'autres fics mais pas sur Harry Potter, la plupart sont sur Gundam Wing et Hunter X Hunter mais j'en ai aussi faite sur Yami No Matsuei, Angel Sanctuary et Vision d'Escaflowne, par contre y'en a presque pas qui sont finies, j'ai la fâcheuse tendance à mettre beaucoup de temps à écrire la suite de mes fics T_T **Nicolina :** Copineuu ^-^ gros bisous, en espérant que tu continueras à aimer la suite ! **Cora :** Copineuu toi aussii !! merci de toujours m'encourager ! **YunaFab** : lol, quel enthousiasme ! et bien voilà la suite, j'espère que tu seras pas déçu ! **Elava :** Haaa ! percécutatrice ! (comment ça c'est pas français ??) et en plus on ose faire de la pub dans les reviews ?? attention !! lol (ß sens de l'humour pourri Made In Mimi)

__________________________________________________________________________________________

Chapitre 3 : Pov de Harry 2

Mes pas m'on menés à la cabine que je partage avec Ron et Hermione, je ne m'étais même pas rendue compte que j'avais fait demi tour…A vrai dire, je ne sais même pas ce que je fais ici vu que je n'ai vraiment aucune envie de voir mes deux soit disant amis. Oula, ça va pas du tout là, qu'est-ce que tu racontes ? réveille toi Harry, tu sais bien qu'Hermione et Ron sont tes amis, qu'il ne restent pas avec toi que pour la gloire, qu'ils sont attachés à toi, qu'il n'en ont rien à faire de cette horrible cicatrice sur mon front, qu'ils n'aiment moi et pas Harry Potter…pas vrai ? Bon, c'est vrai que Ron me jalouse et qu'il aime que l'attention soit portée sur lui mais jamais il ne resterai avec moi pour qu'on le remarque…jamais…je…je le sais, c'est évident…jamais il ne…et si il…non…si ?…je ne sais plus…Tout s'embrouille dans ma tête, il faut que j'arrête de trop y penser, Ron est mon meilleur ami, il ne pourrait pas me faire une telle chose, oui, c'est certain. Alors pourquoi un doute me creuse l'estomac ? Ne pas y penser, ne pas y penser NE PAS Y PENSER !!!!

-« Harry ? »

Je retourne brusquement à la réalité, Hermione est juste devant moi et passe sa main devant mes yeux, un air inquiet sur le visage.

-« H-Hermione… »

-« Tu vas bien Harry ? Tu m'as fait peur, tu étais droit comme un I, les yeux dans la vague et tu était aussi blanc qu'un fantome…qu'est-ce qui se passe ? Ta cicatrice te fait mal ? Tu veux qu'on aille en parler à l'infirmière du train ? Tu veux aller prendre l'air ? T'as besoin de quelque chose ? Tu as faim ? Soif peut être ? »

-« TA GUEULE !!! »

J'ouvre de gros yeux rond, non, ce n'est pas possible, ce n'est pas moi…je n'ai pas pu dire une chose pareille…qu'est-ce que j'ai ? Hermione a baissé la tête, je sais qu'elle pleure, ça se voit, elle me bouscule pour passer et part en courant. Je ne comprend pas pourquoi je l'ai envoyé bouler comme ça, je ne sais pas ce qui m'a prit mais elle m'énervait tellement, elle parle tout le temps, elle veut tout le temps tout savoir, elle veut qu'on sache que c'est elle la meilleure, elle veut jouer les filles parfaite alors elle se mêle de tout pour être la première à savoir tous les petits potins du coin, c'est une vrai commère, elle est pire que tante pétunia !!!…Quoi ? Qu'est-ce que je dit ? Mais non !! je n'ai pas le droit d'avoir des pensés comme ça ! Hermione est mon amie !!….Hermione est… mon …amie ?…Pourquoi est-ce que j'en doute ? j'en ai marre !! CA SUFFIT !

-« Harry, qu'est-ce qui se passe ? je viens de voir Hermione partir en pleurant… »

C'est Ron qui est revenu. Je lui répond doucement, presque un murmure.

-« Je ne sais pas… »

-« Tu ne sais pas ? Tu ne sais pas ?? Elle était avec toi que je sache, tu lui as bien fait ou dit quelques chose pour qu'elle se mette dans un état pareil non ? »

-« Je…sais pas ce qui m'arrive… Je vais aller m'excuser auprès d'elle… »

Je ressort de la cabine mais je ne cherche pas Hermione, j'ai mentis, j'ai aucune envie d'aller m'excuser, elle m'énerve, tout m'énerve. Soudain des applaudissements se font entendre, Malfoy est planté à quelques mètres de moi, dans l'encadrement qu'une porte.

-« Alors là, je dois te dire bravo Potter, je ne penserais pas que tu allais le faire un jour, envoyer chier Granger comme tu l'as fait…on t'a entendu dans tout le train ! J'adore ! Tu as même réussit à la faire pleurer, alors là, je t'admire ! »

il quoi ? il …m'admire ?? NON je ne veux plus qu'on m'admire ! je veux qu'on me laisse tranquille, je veux qu'on arrête de prononcer mon nom à tout bout de champs !!! Malfoy n'à pas à m'admirer ! il a le droit de me détester mais rien d'autre !!!!!! Je décide de l'ignorer, il faut absolument que j'écrire à mon parrain, il faut que je lui parle, que je lui parle de mon comportement bizarre, de mes pensés bizarre, je ne devrait pas être comme ça…Je tourne le dos à Drago et m'apprête à partir quand il me retient par la manche.

-« Dit donc Potter, ça te tuerais de me répondre ? »

-« J'ai rien à te dire sombre crétin »

Depuis quand je suis aussi agressif ?

-« Tu vas trop loin Potter !!! »

Mais qu'il arrête de m'appeler par mon nom de famille, ça en devient insupportable, je ne veux plus être un Potter ! je veux être juste Harry !La colère me submerge. Je me rue sur lui pour lui décrocher un coup de poing. Il tombe mais me tient toujours et m'entraîne dans sa chute.

A suivre…

Mimi : et voilà, pour m'excuser du retard, j'ai fait ce chapitre un petit peu plus long ^_^ Bon, pas beaucoup mais un peu quand même. Je voulais aussi vous dire que je n'avais pas vraiment prévu qu'Harry tourne de cette façon aussi prononcé, mais bon, il est pas mal comme ça aussi non ? Ca change un peu ! Bisous

Normalement je tape le chapitre 4 demain ou alors il va falloir attendre mercredi.

Drago : gloups, dans le chapitre 4 c'est le tour de mon POV, j'ai peur tout d'un coup !

Mimi : Trouillard !

Drago : Meme pas vraiieeuuu !! Et puis d'abord médère tes paroles, tu parles au GRAND DRAGO MALFOY !!

Mimi : …on dit 'modère' et pas 'médère'

Drago : gna gna gna


	4. Chapitre 4: POV Drago 2

**Source :** Harry Potter

**Genre :** Yaoi, ça c'est sur autrement p'être un léger OOC , enfin bref, verrez bien ^-^ 

**Paring :** Drago + Harry ^________________________^ mais plus tard

**Disclamer :** Et non, les perso d'Harry Potter ne sont pas à moi mais à JKR. Dommage, j'aurais bien gardé Drago pour moa !

**Commentaires **: la chap 4, tout beau, tout chaud ! ^^

**Réponses aux reviews : Cora :** Et voilà ! le chapitre 4 est ok, tu peux le lire ^^ **Molianne :** ^_^ hihi, et ce chapitre, tu l'aimes bien ? j'ai plus de mal à faire les POV de Drago… **a_et_pi_merde **: déjà, j'adore ton pseudo ! lol contente que ça te plaise^^ **Nicolina :** kikoo copine ^^ Et toi, à quand la suite de ta fic? parce j'adore trop. **Manu **: Hihi, et bah vi, Harry est un peu violent, mais ça va lui passer (j'espère en tout cas lol) **Micloun :** Ah vi, c'est vrai ? moi aussi Assassins sentimentaux et Grandes Vacances se sont mes deux fics que je préfère, mais j'ai plus beaucoup de temps pour écrire la suite, je suis content qu'elles te plaisent, je crois pas qu'il y ai 2 Mimi en français, je sais qu'il y a Mimi Yuy par contre mais on ne nous confond pas normalement. **Elava :** coucou !! contente que tu aimes, au fait, je suis en train de bosser pour répondre au sujet de ta fic, ca me fait bizarre d'écrire un Ton/Harry (beurk, regarde ce que tu me fais faire T_T) bisous

Chapitre 4 : POV de Drago 2

Grrr , déjà que j'étais de sal poil mais là, la rencontre avec Potter m'a mit d'une humeur massacrante…Bon, qu'est-ce que je fais ? je retourne dans la cabine ou mes fans m'attendent ? Ou alors je retourne embêter Potter et ses affreux toutous ? Hmmm…J'opte pour la deuxième solution, c'est fou que j'aime pourrir la vie de Potter Le Magnifique et de ses amis ^_________^ Il paraît que c'est mon côté sadique qui veut ça…Allez, au boulot Drago, cherche dans ta petite case plus que formidable et aux capacités étonnantes cherche des répliques cinglantes à lancer aux trois débiles, je sais faire ça, de toute façon, je sais tout faire, je suis le meilleur en tout !…enfin…en presque tout…en pratiquement tout…en fait y'a juste une personne qui me dépasse en quelques petits points…mais de beaucoup hein ! presque pas d'ailleurs mais un petit peu quand même, un tout p'tit peu, vraiment pas grand chose…et devinez qui est-ce qui ose être supérieur à MOI ?…Bingo, Harry Potter, ce que je peux le détester celui là ! Déjà, il est plus fort que moi au…aaahh ça me fait mal de dire ça…il est plus fort que mi au Quiddich, pourtant j'ai un meilleur balais que le sien, je comprend pas !!! Et ça m'énerve !! Il a pas le droit d'être plus doué que moi, je suis un Malfoy tout de même !! Bon, j'en étais ou moi ? ah oui, trouver des trucs pas sympas à dire à ce Potter, pff, facile, je suis le meilleur là, y'a pas à dire !

-« TA GUEULE !! »

Agru ? c'étais la voix de Potter là ? Oua ! bah la vache, sur qui il vient de crier ? Je vois Granger partir en courant, trop fort, Potter viens d'envoyer chier la Sang de bourbe ! J'aime ce mec ^_^…Oubliez ce que je viens de dire s'il vous plait…je n'ai jamais dit ça ok ? Tient, y'a Weasley qui vient de rentrer dans la cabine de Potter, Hihihi, c'est plus fort que moi, je veux savoir ce qui s'y passe, je m'avance. Potter sort, il a l'air furieux, je l'applaudit, je lui vaut bien ça, c'est pas tout les jours qu'on envoie chier Granger ave autant de classe , cherchez pas, le côté sadique je vous dit.

-« Alors là, je dois te dire bravo Potter, je ne penserais pas que tu allais le faire un jour, envoyer chier Granger comme tu l'as fait…on t'a entendu dans tout le train ! J'adore ! Tu as même réussit à la faire pleurer, alors là, je t'admire ! »

Oula, j'ai du dire un truc qui lui a pas plut vu comment il me regarde, la vache ! si les yeux pouvaient tuer, je serais raide mort ! Mais c'est qu'il est canon quand il est furieux le Potter…Ca aussi oubliez, je n'ai jamais pensé ça, c'est une illusion d'optique c'est clair ? Il me tourne le dos…IL ME TOURNE LE DOS ??? SANS ME REPONDRE ??? Mais il est fou ce mec !! Y'en a marre, je supporte plus qu'il m'ignore comme il le fait ! Avant il me répondait toujours que je sache ?..J'AIME PAS QU'ON M'IGNOOOOOORE !!!

-« Dit donc Potter, ça te tuerais de me répondre ? »

-« J'ai rien à te dire sombre crétin »

Pardon ? J'ai du mal entendre là parce que j'ai cru entendre Potter me m'insulter de crétin…LE CON !!! On insulte pas un Malfoy gratuitement, on insulte pas un Malfoy tout court, on insulte JAMAIS un Malfoy !!! Il va me le payer.

-« Tu vas trop loin Potter !!! »

Heu…je rêve où il viens de se jeter sur moi ? Mais il se jette sur moi !! Aie mais ça fit mal ! Il m'a frappé ? il a osé me frapper, moi ? j'y crois pas ! Il va pas s'en tirer comme ça, jamais personne n'a frappé un Malfoy sans en avoir subit les conséquences !!! Et merde, il a plus de force que je ne le pensait, il est drôlement musclé dit donc ! Mais qu'est-ce qui me prend de parler des muscles de Potter moi ? Oupps je me sens tomber en arrière, j'entraîne Potter dans ma chute, je sens que ça va faire mal…

A suivre…

Mimi : et voilaaa le chapitre 4 ^_____________^

Harry : Il commence à fantasmer sur moi là ?

Mimi : Oui mais il s'en rend pas encore compte !!

Harry : et quand est-ce que je l'ai dans mon lit ?

Mimi : O_o je ne te croyais pas comme ça..

Harry : les apparences sont trompeuses ^-^

Mimi : il me fait peur comme ça…

Harry : Niarck Niarck Niarck, Viens mon petit Dragi, viennns ^_________^ Mouahahahaha !!!!

Mimi : Oskouuuur…..


	5. Chapitre 5: POV Harry 3

**Source :** Harry Potter

**Genre :** Yaoi, ça c'est sur autrement p'être un léger OOC , enfin bref, verrez bien ^-^ 

**Paring :** Drago + Harry ^________________________^ mais plus tard

**Disclamer :** Et non, les perso d'Harry Potter ne sont pas à moi mais à JKR. Dommage, j'aurais bien gardé Drago pour moa !

**Commentaires :** bah voilà, j'ai fini par le faire ce fichu chapitre 5..ouf, j'ai eu du mal pourtant y'a rien d'extraordinaire qui s'y passe…****

**Réponses aux reviews : Tania Potter :** Moi aussi j'aime bien quand Harry envoie Hermione sur les roses, cette fille à le don pour m'énerve, le slash viendra trèèèès progressivement mais ça commence réellement à partir de ce chapitre ^_^ niarck niarck niarck j'aime faire durer les choses !! **Mae :** Et tu vas voir que Drago n'est pas le seul à commencer à fantasmer de son côté hihihihi **Cora :** ^-^ et bien là voilà, cette suite, en espérant que tu seras pas trop déçue. **Chen : **J'adore trop mon p'tit Drago, mais j'ai pu mal à écrire pour son POV…mais bon, j'espère que je me débrouille quand même pas trop mal. **Molianne :** En fait j'ai l'impression que pour Harry aussi je commence à avoir du mal…O_o faut que j'dorme plus la nuit moi…**A_et_pi_merde :** Sorry, j'ai mis un peu de temps pour ce chapitre la, enplus il est pas forcement très long (comme d'hab) et pas forcément bien mais bon…on fait avec  ^_^ **Kephire :** Je vais essayer, dans les prochains chapitres, de rendre Harry de plus en plus sombre mais je ne garantit rien. **Lunard :** ^-^ pas grave, le plus important c'est que tu ai fini pas me la laisser cette review ^-^ bah vi, ils sont fait l'un pour l'autre, j'arrête pas de le leur répéter mais ils ne veulent rien entendre, il sont désespérants ! lol **Padmacho :** merciiiiii ^________^ moi non plus je ne sais pas quoi dire d'autre mdr ^^ **M.A.T :** rooooo !! hentai ! (viiiii) on vera, moi je veux que ça aille en douceur (étonnant venant de ma part nan ?) **Elava :** t'as oublié de dire que hermione est TROP chiante !lol ^-^ sinon, je suis contente que ça te plaise quand même. **Nicolina :** Vrai ? t'aime bien les POV de Drago quand même ? je suis contente car j'ai peur d'y arriver pas très bien. **Micloun :** Ne t'inquiète pas, je finirais toutes les fics que j'ai commencé même si ça me prendra du temps, je compte TOUTES les finir, mais pour l'instant je me consacre vraiment à celle ci et après je compte m'attaquer à ma fic d'Hunter X Hunter et pour la suite, on verra. Merci de m'encourager à chaque chapitre ^^

______________________________________________________________________________________________

Chapitre 5 : POV de Harry 3

Malfoy m'entraîne dans sa chute, je tombe lourdement sur lui …comment dire…ça fait pas mal, puisqu'il amortit ma chute mais vu le bruit que sa tête à fait contre le sol, lui, il doit sûrement avoir mal, bien fait pour lui, il l'a cherché de toute façon. Il me regarde d'une façon bizarre, je le regarde moi aussi et je prend conscience de notre position des plus compromettantes, nos visages ne sont qu'à quelques centimètres et je sens son souffle chaud et saccadé à cause de notre chute contre mes joues. Je ne sais pas pourquoi, je n'ose pas bouger, nous nous regardons les yeux dans les yeux. Je n'avais jamais remarqué qu'il en avait d'aussi beaux. Ce n'est pas un gris ordinaire, j'arrive pas à le définir.

-« Dégage de là Potter, tu m'écrases… »

Je me relève vivement , maudissant mon moment de faiblesse, qu'est-ce qui m'a prit de méditer sur la couleur des yeux de mon ennemi ? Bizarrement, je n'ai plus du tout envie de lui donner un coup de poing, je veux juste m'éloigner de lui le plus vite et le plus loin possible. Et c'est ce que je fais, après l'avoir regardé une dernière fois d'un air que j'ai voulu dédaigneux, je prends la fuite. Je prend la fuite mais je ne sais pas ou aller, je devrais m'excuser auprès d'Hermione mais j'ai aucune envie d'aller la voir, Ron non plus je n'ai pas envi de le voir, je ne comprend pas ce qu'il m'arrive, je veux juste arriver à Poudlard et m'enfermer chez Hagrid. Tout est si simple avec Hagrid, il est gentil, se fiche du regard que porte les gens sur lui, se fiche de la célébrité, j'aime bien Hagrid, quand je suis avec lui, je ne suis plus Harry Celui-qui-a-survécut, je suis juste Harry, et j'aimerais le rester pour toujours. Je croise Fred et Georges, ils me montrent leurs dernières inventions, je les aime bien eux aussi, au moins avec eux on s'amuse, j'en ai marre de passer mon temps à travailler dans la bibliothèque avec Ron et Hermione qui, en plus, n'arrêtent pas de se jeter des regard évocateurs. Je veux changer, je ne veux plus avoir à faire aux regards admiratifs des autres, je ne veux pas que des gens dont je ne connais pas l'existence se retourne sur mon passage en murmurant : 'Regardez, c'est Harry Potter' je ne veux plus avoir à faire à Voldemort, plus jamais, je ne veux plus voir les gens auxquels je tiens mourir…je ne veux rien, rien sauf une vie normale. Est-ce si compliqué que ça ? Bon sang, ce voyage n'en fini pas ! Je cherche une cabine vide, je fini par en trouver une, je veux être seul. Je regarde le paysage encore et encore.

_Des visages, des visages partout, ils tournent, ils tournent autour de moi, je ne sais pas qui ils sont, je ne les connais pas, que me veulent t-ils ? pourquoi ne me laissent t-ils pas tranquille ? je veux être seul, je ne veux plus voir ces visages, que ce passe t-il ? pourquoi ils tournent autour de moi ? que me veulent-ils ?_

_« Il faut le tuer »_

_« Oui, tuons le, il est le seul à pouvoir nous sauver »_

_« Si on le tue, Celui-dont-on-ne-doit-pas-prononcer-le-nom périra, j'en suis certain !! »_

_« Il faut qu'il se sacrifie pour nous »_

_« Il faut qu'il meurt »_

_« Tuons Harry Potter !! »_

_"TUONS LE'"_

Je me réveille en sursaut, le cœur battant à cent à l'heure. Ils voulaient me tuer ? peut être que c'est ça la solution pour ne plus souffrir…mourir ?

A suivre…

Drago : Tu vas pas me le faire se tuer quand même ?

Mimi : L'avenir nous le dira ^________^

Drago tu vas quand même pas le faire se tuer avant que j'ai eu mon bisou ???

Mimi : je rêve, tu penses qu'à ça ?

Drago : laisse moi réfléchir : OUI


	6. Chapitre 6: POV Drago 3

**Source :** Harry Potter

**Genre :** Yaoi, ça c'est sur autrement p'être un léger OOC , enfin bref, verrez bien ^-^ 

**Paring :** Drago + Harry ^________________________^ mais plus tard

**Disclamer :** Et non, les perso d'Harry Potter ne sont pas à moi mais à JKR. Dommage, j'aurais bien gardé Drago pour moa !

**Commentaires **: Je suis vraiment désolée pour l'affreux retard, mais maintenant que je suis en vacances, j'ai tout mon temps alors je vous annonce avec fierté que normalement, tous les deux jours, voir tous les jours, il y aura une uptade ! alors ? heureuses ?

**Réponses aux reviews : Tania Potter :** lol, non ne t'inquiète pas, je ne tuerais pas Harry avant qu'il n'ai eu l'occasion d'embrasser Drago de ton son saoul (je ne suis pas sadique à ce point) et puis je ne pense d'ailleurs pas tuer Harry…quoi que…^_^ **Cora :** Merci Cora, d'être toujours là pour me laisser des reviews et excuses moi pour le retard, mais bon, tu dois être habituée avec moi maintenant ! ^^ **a_et_pi_merde :** je n'ai qu'une seule phrase à dire : cool que tu trouves ça cool (comment ça elle est nulle ma phrase ?) **YunaFab : **C'est pas grave de ne pas avoir reviewver les deux derniers chapitre, je t'en veux pas ^-^ du moment que tu aimes bien l'histoire. Et oui, c'est bien ça l'inconvénient d'avoir des POV a tour de rôle : on revoit deux fois la même scène, mais je trouve ça plus pratique de voir l'avis de chacun dans un chapitre différent, et puis ça laisse plus de suspense (si suspense il y a dans ma fic…ce que je doute vraiment) **Jess HDH :** Je mets mes chapitres souvent ? heu…tu dois t'en mordre les doigts d'avoir dit une telle chose !! lol, mais bon, du moment que ça te plais, tout va bien ^___^ **Nicolina :** la suite ? la veux tu ? la voilà ! mais en retard, comme d'habitude…T_T** Micloun :** En fait ce que je compte faire c'est de faire un Harry dépressif et un Drago complètement délirant…c'est dur T_T alors merci beaucoup de m'encourager comme tu le fais ! **Elava : '**J'ai raison si je dis que Drago ne laissera pas des yeux émeraudes se fermer pour l'éternité....Je deviens poétique la!'à snif, c'est si joliment tourné ! mais ne t'inquiète pas, je ne vais pas faire Harry se suicider, c'est pas dans le scénar, encore heureux ! ^^ **Ange d'insomnie :** lol les commentaires de fin je les aime bien moi aussi ^-^ contente que la fic te plaise aussi (bah vi ce serais bête de pas aimer la fic et d'aimer les commentaires de la fin, bête pour moi surtout ! lol) **MAT :** ^_^ que d'enthousiasme ! je suis contente de voir que tu souhaites autant la suite ! et je suis encore plus contente de la mettre, et toi ? (c'est nul comme question) **Saael ' :** lol, merci beaucoup pour tes encouragements, c'est ceux qui m'on le plus aidés de coirs (c'est sur qu'à partir du moment ou la menace (d'avoir une réléna en train de rouler une pelle à Heero avec Duo comme spectateur) perdure, on n'est pas en mesure d'abandonner la fic !) Merci beaucoup !!!**LolieShing :** Mais non t'es pas sadique moi aussi j'adore voir Harry déprimer (ou alors on est sadique toutes les deux…ouais, c'est plutôt ça tu crois pas ? ^^). Pour les chapitres courts, désolée, j'ai pris la même habitude que Tsuki, et là, on dit : mercii Tsuki-chan !! ^_^ **Célina :** je suis si contente de recevoir des reviews comme la tienne ^-^ merci beaucoup, je suis contente de voir que tu attends la suite aussi ardemment !! gros bisous (ah vi, pour ta prédiction, c'est une bonne idée mais ce n'est pas ça hihihi) **Kaima :** tada !!! tu as vu que j'ai pas abandonné la fic !! bon, ok j'ai mis un sacré bout de temps à mettre la suite mais saches que JAMAIS je n'abandonne une fic, mais je peux la laisser longtemps en plan par contre….bisous et merci de m'avoir laissé une review ! Tarabrethil : tu voulais un nouveau chapitre ? et bien voilà, j'espère que tu t'ennuieras moins ^-^

_________________________________________________________________________________

**Chapitre 6 : POV de Drago 3**

Et voilà, je me pète la gueule en arrière, mon crane n'apprécie visiblement pas le choc, j'ai la tête qui tourne tout d'un coup ! je vais quand même pas m'évanouir, je suis pas une chochotte bon sang !! et puis en plus y'a Potter qui s'est étalé de son long sur moi, bah tien, je suis pas un matelas moi ! Je relève la tête et m'aperçois de la brusque proximité du visage de Potter et du mien. Mes yeux zooment sur ses lèvres légèrement entrouvertes par la surprise …argg !! mais qu'est-ce qui me prends de regarder ça ??? Et le corps musclé de Potter contre le mien ! Merde mais qu'est-ce qui se passe ? Bon, calme toi Drago, reprends tes esprit, c'est rien, tu t'es cogné la tête et le choc te rends affaibli ce qui modifie tes pensées et…et mes excuses sont vraiment pourries, j'ai honte là…Il faut que je dise quelque chose, ce silence devient inconfortable.

-« Dégage de là Potter, tu m'écrases… »

Ah ouais, bravo Drago, ça c'est que ce j'appelle combler le silence, mais qu'est-ce que je peux être con moi parfois. Potter semble sortir de sa transe et se relève brusquement. J'ai bien envie de lui sortir un : « Tout compte fait reviens sur moi, j'aime sentir ton corps contre le mien » mais je crois pas qu'il apprécierait...et puis je n'aime PAS sentir son corps contre le mien !! Merde ce choc à la tête était plus fort que je ne le pensais ! Potter ne répond pas et s'enfui après m'avoir lancé un regard que je qualifierais d'indéfinissable. Grrr il m'énerve ce type ! j'aime pas qu'on ne me réponde pas ! C'est la troisième fois aujourd'hui qu'il m'ignore de la sorte ! Ca va pas durer, je suis bien décidé à lui en faire voir de toutes les couleurs, juste pour qu'il me remarque !!!!!….. Mais depuis quand je porte autant d'importance au fait que Potter me remarque ?…mouais, je préfère laisser tomber, je sens un mal de crane pointer à l'horizon si je m'aventure sur ce train de pensée. Heu…je dois avoir l'air con, immobile , toujours au sol dans un des couloirs du train, et ta dignité Malfoy ? je me relève vite fait bien fait, tout en grâce, bah vi, on sais jamais si quelqu'un me regarde, je tiens à être sexy dans tous mes gestes. Je défroisse machinalement ma robe de sorcier, j'aime pas avoir des plis sur mes vêtements, nan je suis pas maniaque, NON JE SUIS PAS UNE CHOCHOTTE !!!! M'énervez pas plus que je ne le suis déjà merci !!!

-« Dragyyyy ? t'es laaaaa ? »

Oh non pas elle, c'est pas vrai, mais c'est quoi cette journée de merde ? j'ai hâte d'être rentré à Poudlard, j'ai hâte de retourner dans la salle des Serpentards, c'est le seul endroit ou je me sens vraiment chez moi, et puis j'ai hâte de revoir Severus, oui je l'appelle par son prénom et alors ? c'est pas interdis que je sache ?

-« Dragy ? Tu m'écoutes ou quoi ? »

-« Quoi. »

-« Hein ? »

-« Je te quoi. »

-« D-Dragy, qu'est-ce que tu racontes ? »

Elle est vraiment conne…elle a même pas compris ma blague, c'est quand même pas compliqué : 'tu m'écoutes ou quoi ? » et moi je réponds : 'quoi'…Oulala, je ferais peut être mieux d'aller voir l'infirmière, ce coup sur le crane ne m'a vraiment pas fait de bien !!Je me demande ou est passé Potter…Nan !!! je ne me demande PAS ou est passé Potter, ce que fais Potter ne m'intéresse pas !!!! Snif, j'en ai marre…Bon aller, on laisse tomber, cette journée est merdique, c'est rien c'est juste un mauvais moment à passer et…et pitié détachez Pansy de mon bras avant que je ne commette un meurtre…j'en ai VRAIMENT marre…Je déteste ce Potter de malheur !!! N'allez surtout pas croire que je pense tout le temps à lui, c'est pas vrai…je vous dis que c'est pas vrai !!!…Vivement que cette journée ce termine…

A suivre…

Mimi : oui, je sais c'est trop court, oui je sais j'ai mis trop de temps à poster ce chapitre, oui je sais c'est énervant de voir que la fic n'avance pas d'un pouce, oui je sais Pansy elle est conne, oui je sais que je sais que vous savez ce que je sais…

Harry :…T'es sure que c'est Drago qui s'est pris un coup sur la tête ? Nan parce que là, t'es vraiment atteinte..

Mimi : C'est toi qui va t'en prendre un de coup sur la tête si tu te tais pas tout de suite !!

Harry : quelle charmante humeur…

Mimi : sans commentaires….


	7. Chapitre 7: POV Harry 4

**Source :** Harry Potter

**Genre :** Yaoi, ça c'est sur autrement p'être un léger OOC , enfin bref, verrez bien ^-^ 

**Paring :** Drago + Harry ^________________________^ mais plus tard

**Disclamer :** Et non, les perso d'Harry Potter ne sont pas à moi mais à JKR. Dommage, j'aurais bien gardé Drago pour moa !

**Commentaires :** du jamais vu sur terre ! J'ai fait une uptade…et rapidement en plus !! attention, le ciel va peu être vous tomber sur la tête !

**Réponse aux reviews :** je me rends compte que mon retard du chapitre précédent à eu des répercussion, j'ai reçu deux fois moins de reviews T_T mais c'est pas grave, je suis contente de voir qu'il y a quand même plus de 5 reviews à chaque fois, ça me fait plaisir ^_^

**A_et_pi_merde:** Oui, ça a vraiment pris du temps, mais je compte bien me rattraper ^-^**Jade :** dans combien de temps ? ah ah ! et bien…j'en sais rien ! lol mais tu verras bien que au fur et à mesure des chapitres, les sentiments changent, ça va aller plus vite du coté de Drago, c'est tout ce que je peux te dire pour l'instant ^_^ je te préviens, je suis nulle pour les discours ! **Tsuki-chan** : ^_^ je t'ai fait réagir, j'en suis heureuse, ne t'inquiète pas tu n'es pas réellement fautive dans le fait que mes chapitres soient court, mais fallait bien que je trouve une excuse et comme à chaque fois je suis affreusement frustrée de voir la taille d tes chapitres et bah c'est tombé sur toit (quelle chance pas vrai ? mdr) En tout cas ça me fait plaisir que tu aimes quand même ma fic ! bisous ! **Cora :** arg ! j'ai fait de mon mieux pour faire un chapitre un peu plus long que d'habitude… mission réussie?    **Magic Dream :** ^-^ Tu as de la chance, c'est une des rares fois ou je met la suite aussi vite…mais t'y habitues pas trop hein ? **Saael' :** lol non ne t'inquiète pas, je ne vais pas oublier Blood, j'y travaille en ce moment même (heu…je suis rendue à 6 lignes…c'est déjà ça non ?) Rt t'inquiète pas, Drago va bientôt comprendre ce que sont les hormones ! ^_^ Encore merci pour tes reviews pleines de joie et de bonne humeur ! **Nicolina :** Pansy….brrrr….Réléna….brrrrrrrrrrrrrrr…..il faudrait faire une fic entre elle un jour ! arg ! non !! ce serait horrible ! oublie !! lol

_________________________________________________________________________

**Chapitre 7 : POV de Harry 4**

Le train s'est arrêté ? depuis quand ? Je n'ai même pas fait attention, depuis combien de temps je suis ainsi, recroquevillé sur la banquette ? J'ai mal…ce cauchemar que j'ai fait quelques heures plus tôt, il revient dès que je ferme les yeux mais les visages, les visages qui veulent ma mort et qui me regardent comme si j'étais une vermine, ces visages…ces visages changent, ils se modifient au  fur et à mesure, ils deviennent ceux de Ron, d'Hermione, d'Hagrid, des jumeaux, de Dumbledor mais aussi de…Sirius…Sirius, le visage déformé par une grimace de haine pure, les yeux flamboyant de folie…non, je ne veux pas qu'on me regarde comme ça, je ne veux pas que Sirius me regarde ainsi ! Je souffre, j'en ai assez, je suis…fatigué…

-« Harry ? »

Qui est-ce ? Pourquoi ne puis-je pas être tranquille juste quelques instant ? Cette petite voix hésitante, c'est Ginny, oui, la petite Weasley, elle dit m'aimer, mais c'est faux, elle aime Harry Potter, elle ne m'aime pas moi, elle aime l'image qu'on a de moi, elle veut la popularité, en fait, elle est comme les autres ! Elle croit peut être me berner avec son petit air pur de sainte nitouche mais moi je sais ce qu'elle veut, et elle ne l'aura pas, je ne veux plus qu'on m'aime pour ma renommé, est-ce trop demandé ?

-« Harry ? Tu vas bien ? »

Mais qu'est-ce qu'ils ont tous à me poser cette question ? J'ai l'air d'aller mal ? bien sur, Harry Potter le grand, Harry Potter le magnifique, n'a pas le droit d'être triste, c'est vrai, après tout, tout le monde l'aime, tout le monde le connais, il est l'espoir de chacun, il est sans doute un des plus riches sorciers, il est toujours entouré, non Harry Potter ne peux pas être triste, il n'en a pas le droit. J'ai envie de lui crier dessus, de l'envoyer paître, je me demande pourquoi je l'ai sauvé celle là, j'aurais du la laisser entre les mains de Voldemort…ça ne va vraiment pas, je ne dois pas penser de telles choses, c'est mal, Ginny ne m'a rien fait, pourquoi je m'énerve autant, pourquoi ai-je autant marre de la vie ?

-« Harry ! »

-« QUOI ? »

Elle est choquée, elle avait qu'à pas m'énerver.

-« Je…on est arrivé Harry… »

-« Tu crois que j'avais pas remarqué ? »

-« Je…tu…excuse moi Harry, je te laisses. »

Ouais, c'est ça dégage, j'en ai marre de voir ta sale face !!!!…il faut que je respire, il faut que je me calme, il faut que j'extériorise toute cette haine, pourquoi j'ai envie de tout casser ? Pourquoi j'ai envie de frapper ? Mais qu'est-ce qui se passe ?

Je sort finalement du train, Ron et Hermione ne m'on pas attendu, tant mieux, de toute façon je doute qu'Hermione ne veuille me reparler avant un bout de temps, et je vais pas m'en plaindre, j'aurais la paix au moins ! J'espère que Ginny aussi va me laisser tranquille elle aussi, remarque, vu comment je l'ai envoyé chier, je doute qu'elle revienne aussi facilement que ça vers moi. Une vague de culpabilité me submerge, pauvre Ginny, j'ai pas été sympas avec elle…Non, je ne dois pas penser ça ! Harry Potter penserait ça, Le Harry Potter qui fait toujours attention aux autres, le Harry Potter qui est tout le temps gentil et attentionné, non, c'est terminé maintenant ! Je suis Harry, Harry, juste Harry, je vais faire tout pour qu'on n'ai plus de moi l'image du gentil petit Potter. Mes pas me mènent à la cabane d'Hagrid, je veux le voir, j'ai envie de parler avec lui. J'aime bien Hagrid. Mais alors que je ne suis plus qu'à quelques mettre de la porte, une voix retentit derrière moi, me faisant sursauter.

-« Tu ne trouveras pas ton géant ici Potter, as tu oublié qu'il accompagne les premières années ? »

Malfoy…quel personnage désagréable ! Et il continue par m'appeler par mon nom, ça me fout en rogne, il veut un deuxième coup de point ou quoi ?

-« Qu'est-ce que tu veux Malfoy ? »

-« Plein de chose, j'aimerais finir ma collection de manga mais vu que le tome 16 d'Hunter X Hunter n'est pas encore sorti, je vais encore devoir attendre, j'aimerais aussi m'acheter 5 kilos de bonbons car ça fait trop longtemps que j'en ai pas mangé, ensuite je voudrais une playstation 2 et le Final Fantasy X rien que pour pouvoir me foutre de la gueule de Yuna et enfin j'aimerais savoir qu'est-ce qui te prends depuis ce matin ? »

Mais qu'est-ce qu'il raconte ? il est bête ou quoi ? N'empêche qu'il a raison, Yuna est trop conne.

-« Lâche moi Malfoy tu veux ? tu m'emmerdes. »

-« hmm laisses moi réfléchir...Non, je te lâche pas, c'est pas tout les jours qu'on peut avoir Le Grand Potter sous la main ! »

Je commence à trembler...de rage

-« Arrête de...m'appeler...comme…ça !!! »

-« Et puis quoi encore, tu veux peux être que je t'appelle Harry ? »

-« Oui »

Oups, ça m'a échappé, il me regarde avec de gros yeux…je viens de demander à Malfoy de m'appeler par mon prénom…rien de va plus. Je le vois alors sourire, je n'aime pas ce sourire mais il lui va si bien…mais qu'est-ce que je raconte ?

-« Alors…appelle moi Drago. »

Et il s'en va en courant, sa cape flotte dans l'air, je reste quelques instant à regarder l'endroit où il a disparu et un sourire vient se loger sur mes lèvres. Je déteste Malfoy mais…je suis bien avec lui, il n'en a rien à faire d'Harry Potter, il déteste Harry, juste Harry. Et ça me conviens. Je sens que les choses vont changer entre lui et moi, je sens que les chose vont changer entre Harry et…et Drago.

A suivre…

Drago : ^______^ les choses vont changer alors ?

Mimi : vi ^-^

Drago : ^_______________^ Donc dans peu de temps...les choses vont vraiment changer ?

Mimi : vi ^-----^

Drago : ^____________________________________^ Interessant!

Mimi: vi ^--------------------^


	8. Chapitre 8: POV Drago 4

**Source :** Harry Potter

**Genre :** Yaoi, ça c'est sur autrement p'être un léger OOC , enfin bref, verrez bien ^-^ 

**Paring :** Drago + Harry ^________________________^ mais plus tard

**Disclamer :** Et non, les perso d'Harry Potter ne sont pas à moi mais à JKR. Dommage, j'aurais bien gardé Drago pour moa !

**Commentaires :** j'ai envie d'avancer dans cette fic, c'est trop lent !!

**Réponse aux reviews :  Merci beaucoup, j'ai plein de reviews ! je suis contente ! vous arretez surtout pas ! lol**

**Cora :** toujours au rendez vous à ce que je vois ! Merci ! **Alician : **Lol, tu me vénère ? comme je sis flattée, allez, lèche moi les pieds maintenant ! mdr, je rigole bien sur !! relève toi voyons !! (oulala, je prend mes rêves pour la réalité…quoi que me faire lécher les pieds ne fait pas vraiment parti de mes rêves…) Et puis ne t'inquiète pas, Drago et Harry sont méchant avec moi eux aussi T_T mais…moi je vais me venger mouahahah !! **A_et_pi_merde : **Merciiii ! je n'ai pas autres mots ! lol **Nono :** …*toute génée* oui, je sais en général je met vraiment beaucoup de temps à poster la suite, gomen !!! Alors, pour Gundam wing…heu…bah tu sais quoi ? t'aurais pas msn messenger pour qu'o en parle en live ? ce sera plus pratique oki ? Merci de m'avoir laissé une review ! **Cho :** rends moi mes bishous ! j'en ai besoin pour ma fic !! mais tu vas me rendre ce sac oui ou non ?? grrrr lol bisous ^^ **Magic dream :** Attention tu ne sais pas à quoi tu t'expose en me demandant de prendre on temps, je pourrais mettre plus d'un an à mettre la suite ! lol (et j'exagère à peine) en tout cas je suis très contente que tu aimes ! **Jade :** Bah vi, c'était évident que les choses allaient s'arranger, c'est quand même un dragoxharry ^-^ mais bon, on sait jamais, je peux encore les séparer ! niarck niarck niarck  **Saael' :** nooooonn rends moi Hisokaaaa !!!! T___T méchante !! 'je me met à écrire la suite de blood des demain…tu l'aura peut être pour lundi soir avec de la chance ^^) Tu sais, moi j'y connais rien aux ff, j'ai juste vu quelques passages de ff7, ff8 et ff10 et ce que je peux en tirer comme conclusion c'est : a mort yuna et linoa !!!! Donc je ne connais pas Aérisd désolée. **Pitinad :** ^-^ pas grave, je te pardonnes, merci  beaucoup de me laisser une review quand même, pace que ça m'aide quand même vraiment beaucoup de savoir que ma fic plait un peu ^^  **Tarabrethil :** lol oui ne t'inquiète pas, ça montre vraiment que tu es exitée pour ce chapitre et ça me fait vraiment plaisir par la même occasion ^_^ Et je vais très bien merci ^^ **Caro :** Hihi mais après il va s'en passer des choses ! niarck niarck niarck ! Dans ce chapitre il se passe pas grand chose mais comme je l'ai déjà dit, les choses vont changée, et même si ça va être un peu long à se faire, ça va se faire ^_^ **Micloun :** Mais je t'en veux pas, ne t'en fait pas pour ça (et puis comment pourrais-je t'en vouloir après m'avoir laissé une si belle review ?) Moi aussi j'adore voir Harry méchant, et je compte bien continuer un peu dans cette voie mais pas trop parce qu'il risque quand même son amitié avec les autres dans cette histoire...enfin bref, je verrais bien au fil des chapitres. Et ouis désolé pour l'affreux rappel du HxH 16 qui ne se décide toujours pas à sortir...mais si tu veux j'ai le zip de tout le tome en coréen…c'est déjà mieux que rien (surtout qu'on voit Hisoka tout nu ^_^) Gros bisous !

_______________________________________________________________________________________________

**Chapitre  8 : POV de Drago 4**

Le train s'est enfin arrêté, j'ai cru que j'allais pas y survivre !! C'est ça, moquez vous mais restez plusieurs heures enfermé dans une petite cabine de train avec une sangsue qui ne vous lâche pas et qui parle, qui parle et qui parle sans s'arrêter, sans même prendre le temps de respirer et alors, on verra bien qui fera le malin ! Sans parler de Crabe et Goyle…ils font tout pour que Pansy les remarque, si ils la veule, pas de problème, je la leur passe volontiers, au moins comme ça j'aurais des vacances. Enfin bref, je sors du train, ô joie ! de l'air pur, du vent, de l'espace !!! Je me sens nettement mieux, je suis de bonne humeur tout à coup, alors comme à chaque fois que je suis de bonne humeur, je cherche mon souffre douleur. Nan je suis pas un mec contradictoire mais que voulez vous, faire chier Potter me remplit d'une joie indéfinissable et là, j'ai vraiment envie de l'emmerder, y'en a qui disent que c'est méchant d'agir de la sorte, et bah je leur réponds que c'est peut être méchant mais qu'es-ce que ça fait du bien !! Mais bon, comme cette journée à très mal commencée, ça m'aurait aussi étonné qu'elle continue bien, en fait je ne trouve pas Potter, pourtant je regarde partout autour de moi, j'ai bien vu la sang de bourbe et le rouquin mais ils étaient sans leur maître…bizarre bizarre, le maître à enfin largué ses toutous ? En parlant de toutous, ou sont les miens ? Oui, je sais ça se fait pas de parler de ses amis de la sorte…mais hé, je suis quand même Drago Malfoy alors si j'ai envie de les appeler comme ça, je le fait, si vous êtes pas content c'est pareil ! Mais bon sang ! il est ou le survivant ? Grr ça m'énerve, voilà que je suis de nouveau de mauvaise humeur !! Journée de merde je vous dis !

-« Tu viens Drago ? »

Goyle…ce mec à du manger un truc qui fallait pas quand il était petit, ça existe une potion qui rend tout mou ? parce qu'en matière de mollesse, c'est un champion.

-« Je vous rejoins, je vais faire un tour. »

-« D'accord mais faut pas que tu sois en retard pour la cérémonie de la répartition. Je te réserve ta place habituelle à notre table. »

-« Ouais, c'est ça. »

Un sorcier normal, et même un moldu normal, aurait mit moins de 10 secondes à dire cette phrase…lui il a du en mettre 25…il m'ennui rien qu'en parlant, il devrait lire des contes pour enfant pour les endormir, ça marcherais mieux de n'importe autre chose ! Mais bon, assez parlé de mon cher Goyle, oui c'est de l'ironie. La question du moment est : Où est Potter ? Et en y réfléchissant bien, je trouve que je me la pose très souvent cette question…trop souvent même, je sais pas pourquoi mais j'ai toujours besoin de savoir où il est, ce qu'il fait, avec qui il est…Stop ! Arrête de penser mon p'tit Drago, tu rentre sur un terrain dangereux et tu ne veux pas connaître la réponse, crois moi !!…Mais il est où ce crétin ? Je me met quand même à bouger un peu, je dois avoir l'air bête à rester planté devant le train, faut que je me reprenne, j'ai une image de marque quand même ! Je me dirige vers le château, si ça se trouve Potter est déjà rendu dans la grande salle…Et puis, oh ! miracle ! qui vois-je juste devant la…heu…'maison' de cet imbécile de gardien ? Et oui, Potter, en chaire et en os ! Un grand sourire étire mes lèvres, un sourire sadique, mais un sourire quand même. Je m'approche de lui, il ne m'a pas senti arriver, il me tourne le dos, j'ai envie qu'il se retourne, je veux voir son visage…

-« Tu ne trouveras pas ton géant ici Potter, as tu oublié qu'il accompagne les premières années ? »

Et voilà, quand je veux quelque chose, je l'obtiens toujours ! traduction : Potter vient de se retourner et je vois enfin son visage. J'aime bien son visage…heu…oubliez ok ?

-« Qu'est-ce que tu veux Malfoy ? »

-« Plein de chose, j'aimerais finir ma collection de manga mais vu que le tome 16 d'Hunter X Hunter n'est pas encore sorti, je vais encore devoir attendre, j'aimerais aussi m'acheter 5 kilos de bonbons car ça fait trop longtemps que j'en ai pas mangé, ensuite je voudrais une playstation 2 et le Final Fantasy X rien que pour pouvoir me foutre de la gueule de Yuna et enfin j'aimerais savoir qu'est-ce qui te prends depuis ce matin ? »

Je sais pas pourquoi je lui sort tout ça, ça sort tout seul, je me sens un peu stressé, mon cœur s'emballe et j'ai chaud, j'espère que je rougit pas ! Un Malfoy qui rougit ça n'existe pas ! Et puis j'ai vraiment aucune raison de rougir de toute façon…pas vrai ?

-« Lâche moi Malfoy tu veux ? tu m'emmerdes. »

-« hmm laisses moi réfléchir...Non, je te lâche pas, c'est pas tout les jours qu'on peut avoir Le Grand Potter sous la main ! »

Mon dieu ! Mais ce que je raconte est terriblement tendancieux ! J'espère qu'i s'est pas rendu compte des sous entendu de cette phrase ! C'est pas ma faute ! c'est sortit tout seul ! Mais pourquoi je suis dans cet état ?

-« Arrête de...m'appeler...comme…ça !!! »

-« Et puis quoi encore, tu veux peux être que je t'appelle Harry ? »

-« Oui »

Agru ? Il veut que je l'appelle Harry ? Harry…j'ai toujours aimé ce  prénom et il lui va si bien, je vois qu'il tremble, il a froid ? Non, il paraît en colère…Et puis il écarquille les yeux, quoi ? j'ai quelque chose sur la figure ? Ou alors il vient de se rendre compte de ce qu'il vient de me demander ? Je souris, pas encore un vrai sourire mais je sais pas, c'est différent que d'habitude, je suis …heureux ? oui c'est bien ça, je suis content qu'il veuille que je l'appelle par son prénom. Je lui répond sournoisement.

-« Alors…appelle moi Drago. »

Et je fais quelque chose d'indigne d'un Malfoy : je fuis. Je m'enfuis en courant mais est-ce que c'est de ma faute si mon cœur bat si fort ? est-ce que c'est ma faute si je suis troublé par le regard émeraude de Po…d'Harry ? Je n'aime pas perdre le contrôle de moi même, trois minutes plus tôt je vous aurais dit qu'un Malfoy ne perd jamais le contrôle mais c'est pourtant ce que je viens de faire…les choses sont en train de changer. Cette journée n'est peut être pas si mal en fin de compte.

A suivre…

Mimi : oui, je sais j'chuis en retard..

Harry : on est habitué de toute façon…

Mimi : je t'ai pas sonné !

Harry : mais toi tu me sonnes..

Mimi : grrrr


	9. Chapitre 9 : POV Harry 5

Source : Harry Potter

Genre : Yaoi, ça c'est sur autrement p'être un léger OOC , enfin bref, verrez bien ^-^ 

Paring : Drago + Harry ^________________________^

Disclamer : Et non, les perso d'Harry Potter ne sont pas à moi mais à JKR. Dommage, j'aurais bien gardé Drago pour moa !

Commentaires : Bon, ça ne fait que 5 mois que vous attendez la suite…aie ! arrêtez de me balancer des tomates !!!!!

Un grand merci à : Yami ni hikari Pitinad Lululle A_et_pi_merde ZOID Nono Jade Saael' Alician M.A.T Nicolina Tarabrethil Magic Dream Waterhouse Micloun Okami-chan Enishi Che, Drago's fan forever Phern Celine.s Lulune Anya (bisous toi !) Misslulu Paradise1 (Pat' !! tu me manques !) Alinaë Pomme Skull Bearer Jenali et Agatha brume

Merci beaucoup pour toutes vos reviews, désolée de l'attente mais il faudra s'y faire, je crains que ce chapitre ne soit légèrement décevant, j'ai perdu l'inspiration…et crois que je vais finir cette fic en death fic…vous en pensez quoi ?

**Chapitre 9 : POV de Harry 5**

Je m'installe à la table de ma maison, Ron et Hermione ne m'ont toujours pas adressé un seul mot, tant mieux, j'ai aucune envie de les entendre. Ginny n'ose pas croiser mon regard, les jumeaux font comme si rien n'était et essayent de détendre l'atmosphère avec leurs blagues. Les autres semblent tous gênés et murmurent tous la même chose : « Harry Potter n'a pas l'air d'aller bien » « Harry Potter est malade ? » « Qu'est-ce qu'il a Harry Potter ? » Harry Potter par ici, Harry Potter par là…j'en peux plus, faites les taire. Je ne connais pas la moitié des étudiants de cette table mais tous me connaissent…Parce que je ne vais pas bien, ils se sentent obligés de ne pas parler, de ne pas rire aux blagues de Fred et Georges, de ne pas aller bien eux non plus. Dieu que c'est exaspérant ! Pourquoi faut-il qu'ils agissent de la sorte ? Pourquoi faut-il que tous me regardent ainsi, au moindre affût de mes gestes. Arrêtez de me regarder ! Arrêter de poser vos yeux infâmes sur moi ! Arrêtez de parler de moi ! Laissez moi tranquille ! Laissez moi seul ! Laissez moi disparaître !! Je vous en supplie, laissez moi….

« -Gryffondor !! »

Le Choipeau…Sa voix puissante et imprégnée d'expérience me tire de la pente dangereuse sur laquelle j'étais encore une fois en train de glisser. La cérémonie de répartition, je l'avais oubliée, je ne savais plus pourquoi nous étions là, tous assis à notre place habituelle autour de la table des Gryffondors, a vrai dire quelle importance cela peut-il avoir ? Je déteste cette table, je déteste les Gryffondors, je déteste les autres maisons, je me déteste.

Je n'applaudis pas le nouveau venu, un de plus, un de moins, qu'est-ce que cela peut faire ? Pourquoi se dirige t-il automatiquement vers moi ? Pourquoi me regarde t-il aussi admiratif de ma personne ? Il ne me connaît pas ! Il n'a pas le droit de me regarder comme ça ! Non ! va t'en, me m'approche pas !!! NON !

« - Je rêve !! C'est Harry Potter, c'est vraiment lui !!! Je voulais tellement être à Gryffondors pour pouvoir t'approcher ! J'ai lu tous les livres sur toi ! Je peux avoir un autographe ? dit ? dit ? je peux ? s'il te plait ! Allez quoi, s'il te plait !! »

Il m'apparaît comme un monstre, un monstre avide de ma renommée que je n'ai jamais demandé, un monstre qui, quand je serais mort, dira à tout le monde « J'ai été dans la même maison que Harry Potter ! J'ai parlé à Harry Potter ». Je le regarde, il me fait peur, je suis effrayé, je ne veux pas, je ne veux pas, je ne veux pas, je ne veux pas..

« - Je ne veux pas, je ne veux pas, je ne veux pas, je ne… »

« - Pourquoi ? juste un autographe ! Je t'admire tellement ! »

« - TAIS TOI ! TA GUEULE JE NE VEUX PLUS T'ENTENDRE ! NE T'APPROCHES PAS DE MOI ! RESTES OU TU ES ! ARRETE !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! »

Je part en courant de la salle, je me fiche de tout les regards incrédules sur moi, je me fiche des murmures, je me fiche des gens, je me fiche de la vie…Je m'écroule contre un mur, je ne sais même pas ou je suis, je ne sais pas qui je suis, je ne sais pas, je ne sais rien, je ne sais plus…Deux bras m'entourent, je veux les repousser, je ne veux pas qu'on me console parce que je suis 'Harry Potter', mais pourquoi ne me laisse t'on pas tranquille ?

« - Harry… »

Cette voix…Je la connais, elle n'est pas comme les autres, elle n'est pas les autres…

« - Tu peux pleurer tu sais… »

Je peux ? Je peux vraiment ? Je sanglote :

« - Harry Potter ne pleure pas… »

Les bras autour de moi me serrent encore plus fort

« - Tu peux pleurer, tout le monde a le droit de pleurer, on s'en fout d'Harry Potter, Harry, juste Harry a le droit de pleurer. »

Juste Harry…Il l'a dit, je suis Harry, juste Harry, je suis moi. Je m'effondre en pleurs.

« - Drago… »

A suivre…

Drago : sortez le champagne ! sortez les becs, les feux d'artifices ! 

Mimi :…pourquoi tout cela sonne t-il aussi ironiquement à mes oreilles ?

Drago : peut être parce que ça l'est ! Non mais ! 5 mois pour écrire un chapitre aussi court !! C'est pas le champagne que je vais sortir mais le fouet !

Mimi : ^_______^ Mais je t'en prie

Drago : agru ? O_o


End file.
